Tears
by Jadet
Summary: For Goku/Chichi romance lovrs. My view on the Chichi in Mirai Trunk's world


**Authors Notes: Hi mina-san! Here's another story for you Goku/Chichi lovers, only....... this ones depressing! This story takes place in Mirai Trunks time. You all know Goku died from a heart disease in that time, right? Well this story takes place about 6 months afterward. Chichi is pregnant with Goten and the day this is based on is Goku + Chichi's anniversary. 'Nough explaining, read. I do not own any of the dragon ball story or characters, did not ask permission to write this(have any of us?), I don't own Celine Dion's song "with this tear", but I do own this story, tis my own creation. Enough jibber jabber though, on with the story!** 

*Tears* By Jadet 

It was a cold night outside the restaurant. People, bundled up snuggly, scurry from one place to another, their only objective to get warm and off the streets. After all, no one could tell when the Artificial Humans would attack. Small snowflakes, each a different pattern, fall softly around the quiet street, creating a feeling of quiet beauty. A woman, no older that 35 watch's the snowflakes fall, her mouth quirked up in a smile. One hand rests on the table next to the barely touched food and the other on her rapidly growing stomach. Her hair, a dark ebony hair is tied at the base of her neck with only a few strands framing her thin but pretty face. Her eyes, dark orbs of sadness and growing excitement, follow the people outside as they try to escape the snow. Music floats in the background, the perfect setting for most. Not for her though. A small sigh escapes her thin red lips and she looks across the table to the empty chair, a silent reminder of her heartache. 

It was their anniversary that night. A full 15 years of marriage and a little over 20 of knowing each other. They had met when they were young, him about 13, she 12. She had immediately fallen in love with his childish grin and cheerful disposition, and when they were older she fell in love with many of his other little quirks. But oh kami, how she missed his smiles. When he had smiled at her she had always felt light, carefree, loved. It had been 6 months since his death and still she wept every night, missing the feel on his strong, loving arms circled around her waist. 

Chichi sighed again and picked at her food. This was the restaurant they had started coming to ever since they're second anniversary. It held a place of honor in her heart, and even after his death she still came here. It was too important to not to. She couldn't forget anything about him, he made her feel too alive, too happy. Chichi smiled as she felt Goku's last gift to her. Placing both hands on her stomach she felt the little baby kick. She knew it was a boy, she didn't know how but she knew. She had already thought of a name too. Goten. He would look just like her Goku, she decided. He would his fathers smile and carefree attitude. Most of all he would have his fathers large heart. Chichi smiled fondly and rubbed her stomach in a circular motion. He was Goku's last gift to her, and the best gift she could ever ask for. Except maybe having Gohan and Goten's father still be alive. Chichi felt the tears burn at the back of her eyes and forcefully wiped them. No, she wouldn't cry. Goku hated it when she cried, and always panicked when ever she did so. Chichi laughed even as the tears began to run freely down her face. Her silly, naive, loving Goku. 

Just before Chichi left the restaurant a song Chichi hadn't heard since before the Artificial Humans began playing. Sitting down gingerly she began to listen. She didn't know what captivated her about this song or why the tears she had adamantly refused to shed began running down her cheeks. 

With this tear 

I thee want 

I long 4 u 2 talk to me like u did 

That night in the restaurant 

U spoke of love so openly 

And again and again u promised me 

That u'd never leave 

But now your gone 

With this voice 

I thee call 

Sometimes I catch myself 

Calling your name 

When u're not there at all 

Please tell me what I did wrong 

Why must I hear your voice inside my head 

All day and all night long 

It's not fair 

With these arms 

I held you 

When u told you were dying 

I had less courage it's true 

And you wrote every day 

Writing 'bout the things 

That we could do 

When your pain went away 

But all that went away was you 

With this tear 

I thee want 

I long 4 u 2 talk 2 me like u did 

That night in the restaurant 

With this tear 

I thee want 

I thee want 

I thee want 

I thee want 

With this tear 

I thee want 

I long 4 u 2 talk 2 me like u did 

That night in the restaurant 

U spoke of love so openly 

And again and again u promised me 

That u'd never leave 

But now your gone 

With this tear 

A strong, cold gust of wind swept into the restaurant and swirled around an empty chair and a single silver tear. 

~With this tear I thee want~ 

**END** 

So how was it, did it stink??? I hope this wasn't too bad, I really wanna know what you people thought. Ja matta ne mina san! 


End file.
